Unstoppable
by Gavorchesan
Summary: There were more than a few differences between you and Shizuo Heiwajima. That's fine, you'll do what you want anyway. Shizuo x reader


And that, friends, is how I permanently became a part of Kasuka's family. And he wouldn't say it, but as I teased his red-faced brother, he didn't mind it.

I often mentioned to Kasuka Heiwajima, an old drama school classmate, that Ikebukuro was high on my list of places to visit. We had a back and forth friendship that included mostly mocking one another casually, as well as showing up unannounced during stressful projects to make faces and be a brat.

Aka _true_ friendship.

Kasuka, during our long acquaintanceship, seemed ambivalent with the idea of me showing up most places, got a little _sensitive_ if I ever mentioned showing up in his hometown sans an invite. He would get pissed.

That's why I actually called him before I went, not necessarily looking for an invite, but letting him prepare for the inevitable carnage. He was shooting some bad film, and since I had just finished one nearby, I thought, why not?

I wound the imaginary phone cord around my finger, still a bit in character.

"Kasuka, darling, I _know_ that you have a new girlfriend and whatever, but I think it would be fun! Besides, if you don't have time I can just wander until you do."

He gave a sigh. "You _know_ you have a bad habit of wandering around, and this is not the place to do it. After all the gang wars and sightings of the black rider, it's not safe. Besides, the town is still cleaning up from its last debacle."

"Oh, hush. It would be good press for your poor Ikebukuro. Besides, I'm anxious to meet all the people you tell me about!"

Granted, I _loved_ to push him, but he had it coming. He had backed out one time too many. He would give in, his apathy soon to outweigh the vague concern. And I was right.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get in trouble."

And that's how I convinced the younger Heiwajima to introduce me to a world of complete and total madness. And how what he loving dubbed my 'Call to the Abyss' became part of Kasuka's vocabulary.

-X-

Lights flashed and metal winked from the large buildings, though the dark tinted windows of the subtle black BMW that carried me through the city. It was similar to many of the other centers I had worked in, but there was something in the air. Even though I was somewhat of a TV star, entering big cities always caused a giddy excitement in me.

I spent so much time shooting in studios that it was rare to plan such an extended vacation in the city to relax and just have fun. Not to mention the meet and greets that were set up for Kasuka and the big upcoming movie we had shot last year. Yodogiri Jinnai, the manager at the talent agency, was all for it.

Prepared with a wig, no makeup, and a slick grey overcoat I was ready when the car slowed outside Kasuka's apartment. Though I was renting a temporary flat in the city, there was _no way_ Kasuka wasn't going to entertain me. Not to mention I wanted to meet Ruri Hijiribe, his supposed beau. I had known him long enough to know his veneer of porcelain was solid down to his bones and he had little emotion. I, on the other hand, could be overly passionate which caused my suspicion at this sudden revelation. Besides, I _loved_ driving him crazy.

I exited the car, walking up to the apartment, swishing my hair. There were no reporters I could see, so continued, holding the small overnight bag that I kept with me. All the rest of my wardrobe would be in the new apartment.

I hit the buzzer on the apartment but didn't even have to say anything before I was buzzed in. Walking up the glossy stairway took awhile. Kasuka's apartment was on one of the top floors. After a few floors, I began to regret the decision, but continued, taking the coat off.

Finally reaching the floor, I reached out and pressed his door buzzer. In a minute the door opened, the familiar flat face appearing.

"Hey."

"Kasuka!" My greeting was much more enthusiastic, and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He sighed and patted me on the back. Behind him, I saw Ruri.

"Hey!" I wiggled my fingers, and she nodded her head, looking overwhelmed. She was quiet, unlike her vibrant stage presence. She seemed a bit cowed by me but was polite and Kasuka was quick to serve tea to everyone.

As he sat down, he turned to me.

"I hope you don't mind. I invited my brother coming over, to watch you while your here." I was about to sip the tea but stopped. I stared at him for a moment. "What?" He said.

"You have a brother?"

He nodded.

"You're going to make him _babysit_ me?"

And that's how I met _him._ The strongest man in Ikebukuro.

Or I should have if he had shown up.

So, I had forced my presence on the quiet actor and his supposed new girlfriend. Which seemed strange since they both exactly like quiet mannequins. Which was fine, since I tended to be a bit... exuberant. If Kasuka underplayed a character, I hammed it up and overacted it to death.

We were great friends.

So I had chanced upon _DDR_ , and of course, I forced the pair to play with me, probably getting on their last nerves. The evening turned to night, and more and more I saw Kasuka get more restless waiting for his brother.

Finally, it got late enough that Kasuka suggested that I maybe I should go to my own hotel. Yep, he was more than done with me, and Ruri was already quietly sleeping on the couch in the other room. I sighed dramatically but went to get my things.

So much for the brother.

"Do you need me to call a car?" Kasuka said, reaching for the phone in this pocket. I blinked and shook my head.

"Naw, I'll call my driver when I get down."

"Don't walk. I mean it."

"Oh, of course not."

Of course, I was totally planning on walking home. I wanted the real experience, and too maybe see the infamous black rider maybe some gangs in action. I waved, leaving the relieved Kasuka. He knew I could be stubborn when it came to getting my way. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, I adjusted my hat to cover my face. Usually going without make-up made me fairly unrecognizable, but not always.

I exited his building without a care in the world and began my sojourn to the center of the city, a small overnight bag in an arm.

The streets got busier and busier the closer to the city center I got. Lights flashed brightly, and various neon colors, painting the night. People passed by without a thought, many boys in groups, some wearing bandanas in certain colors. They hardly spared me a glance, taking me to be a tourist. I passed a weird Russian sushi stand, anime stores, and many, many vending machines. I figured it must be an Ikebukuro thing.

Neat.

I had finally come across a place that seemed sort of fun. It was a city center, full of bright neon billboards, an active nightlife, and pervy teens catcalling. Looking at the street, all I had to do was cross it, and I could hang out.

Kasuka was such a worry wart, I was totally fine.

I looked left.

I looked right.

The road was all clear.

I began to cross the road, quickly. It was jaywalking, but there was no one around, and it didn't seem like a big deal. Plenty of people had been.

My 'Call to the Abyss' struck, and hard this time.

A car came barreling at me.

Now, when I saw barreling, I'm sure you'd imagine a driver who is in a hurry, with all four tires on the road.

That's not what I meant.

I mean, this car was _flying_ at my head. Or, better said, in an arc above my head. It shouldn't have been a huge threat, as it seemed to be following the normal laws of physics, but uncertainty one door had flung open, broken, and was aimed at my head.

My face inadvertently closed the door in spectacular fashion. The edge hit the top of my forehead, and I flew to my back. It rolled to a crash behind me, and I heard the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking closed in ironic finality.

Or at least I thought I did. My eyesight went in and out, intense Dizziness under the pain of the hit. My hand slowly went up to where I got hit, my fingers red when I examined them. My vision got blurry, and I in the distance I heard a sound coming at extreme speeds. Too fast.

Another car, but on the street? Shit!

But instead of round two, there was a mop of yellow above me, and I thought I saw my patterned bag in his grip.

A flesh colored object reached for me. A hand.

"Are you okay?" It was a guy, and he sounded angry, and upset, though I had no idea why he would. Like a moron, woozy, I lifted my hand.

"Hey."

As I blacked out I distinctly heard him swear.

-X-

Well, it would be more correct to say that Shizuo Heiwajima and I had a _less than normal_ introduction. It had started out so simple. I had gone to Kasuka's house, to bother him, since we recently starred in a film together. It was much more complicated than that, but it was the meat of it.

The ride to the hospital wasn't bad, as I had retained no memory of it. The first thing I did remember was that wild head of blonde hair. My head hurt like hell but I forced my eyes open further.

It was a pretty nice head of hair, bleached by the look of it, but still soft.

That's when I realized I was in a hospital room, decked out in the latest and greatest of equipment. The room was empty except for the man with the bright yellow hair. He didn't notice that I had woken up, just had his face in his hands, looking distraught as hell. He had sharp sunglasses in his shirt pocket. He was dressed pretty snappily, like an old-fashioned butler from a film.

"Hey, blondie." He jumped, and somehow, the force of his shock left a huge dent in the wall. "Holy hell, that's fairly impressive," I said, leaning forward. "I gotta get the name of your trainer."

He looked surprised, an unlit cigarette dropping from his lips.

"Wooh, ha ha ha, I don't think you should have that here! What, you are a total rebel without a cause?" I snickered at him, the only appropriate response for such an occasion.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" He said, stumbling over his words, "I didn't mean to hit you, but that rat-" He punched his fist. "Izaya!"

For a moment we stared at one another.

"You flung a car at my head? Like a real car?" Surprisingly sheepish. "Easily as a toy?"

Slowly, he nodded. I pursed my lips.

"Bro, you got anger problems. Sounds like sexual frustration," I said, causing him to choke. "Got a girlfriend?" His shoulders seized up, and his face went bright red.

I snickered at his reaction.

"Is that a blush, Shizu-chan?" We both turned and looked at the door, a slender young man with an enormous grin. "But I thought I was your one and only?"

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

I watched as Shizuo unloaded an expensive medical machine, throwing it squarely at the dark-haired little shit who dodged, disappearing back into the hall.

"Jeez." He looked back, looking like he wanted nothing more than run after the little shit who had intruded. I turned to look at him.

"Holy hell, I think I'm in love."

Shizuo nearly dropped his cigarette again.

Suddenly, he had a shadow. A very amorous, famous shadow who enjoyed teasing him.

-X-

It hadn't taken long for me to figure out Shizuo was actually Kasuka's older brother who had failed to show up, and so I punished him according. By annoying the hell out of him, and very public manner of declaring that I was hiring him. Which made him go bright red repeatedly, and try and wave me off. It didn't work.

Kasuke, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind me bothering his older brother.

"Why not," He texted Shizuo, "She'll probably help you learn to control your temper." Kasuka was right- I gave him plenty of opportunities to do so.

But he did always remember that it was his fault I was hit, and since I probably sustained brain damage in it, he deserved it. Shizuo sort of hated me and secretly thought I was cute which caused all sorts of frustration, especially when I appeared at his apartment expecting to stay the night. It was hard for him to hide with that sort of suggestion in my voice. The pillow was just so obvious.

"You owe me," I said, "I don't want to have to sue you."

"Who told you where I live?"

"Izaya Orihara, of course." I grinned. He grabbed the back of my shirt to toss me but I took that moment to attach to his shoulder.

Irritating at best.

But for the first time in his life, it was sort of gratifying to have a cute girl who wasn't terrified of him. Someone who just liked to be around him, for god knows what reason. One night, after we both binged on some discount cop show, he realized that he may be gaining _feelings_ for me.

This was assured when I brought him ice cream, earning an awkward chuckle.

 _Why?_ He finally asked. With wide eyes, I looked up.

"Shizuo-kun," I said with a grin on my lips, "Because I love you." It was jokily said, but it struck him like a train.

Which is why, finally, he eventually accepted a short job guarding me around town. Ikebukuro was like a playground for the people living in it, and there was a multitude of characters who filled Shizuo's life vivaciously, often seeming to annoy him, and under it, filling him with gratitude that they did bother him. He even started giving sweet smiles to me, on occasion.

There was only one person who still did get under his skin, someone he _hated._

We were walking along the park, my arm linked with his. He complained, but not too much.

"I thought actresses had work." He said, a bit tired.

"I do," I pouted, "But not until next month."

"Your manager keeps calling me."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"You're not-" He said. I rolled my eyes, letting go of his arm. I went to a bench, stepping on it, loosening the cap that hid my hair. Readjusting, I saw him watching me.

I was going to say something that would make him blush but stopped as Shizou stiffened. His cigarette dropped, and I sensed the interruption. Only one person could get that sort of hate with just his face.

"Izaya-san," I said flatly.

He greeted me with a wink. Today he must have been busy because he wasted no time in laying into his worst enemy.

"Shizu-chan, don't you know you could have killed my sweet bride?" Izaya had slung an arm over my shoulder and had started taunting. The only reason that Shizuo didn't bear down was that he had a knife in his other hand. I raised a brow.

"Izayaaaa-" He was revving up, and seeing catastrophy, I knew I had to act fast.

But it turned his intervention was going to be unnecessary. With extreme dexterity, I twisted, kicking Izaya straight in his crouch. For a moment everyone in the area was blanketed in total silence. He crumpled.

I huffed. "Eat shit Orihara. Quit irritating us."

Grabbing Shizuo I turned.

"What about that Russian Sushi place?"

An hour later, he proposed.

-X-

And that, friends, is how I permanently became a part of Kasuka's family. And he wouldn't say it, but as I teased his red-faced brother, he didn't mind it.


End file.
